Punk on the Loose
by Jacob's Baby Girl
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are twins and they just moved to NY. What happens when the Gang leader of Hells Angels Falls in love with the school hottie? Pairings sesskag kikinu. Some Fluff and lemons.
1. Hells Angel

**Punk on the Lose**

Chapter 1 New

Kagome's POV

" " means talking

' ' means thoughts.

Disclaimer : Wah wah wah I don't own the inuyasha gang boo hoo.

"Kagome get up you lazy idiot and get dressed." yelled My mom. " What ever mom!" I yelled back. I dragged my self out of bed and got

my shampoo and soap. After I took a nice hot shower I got dressed in a Black halter top that had a angel. Underneath the angel it said "

I'm not an Angel." on the back it had a picture of her from the back she had black wings, Her mini skirt was black , Black leather Boots

that went up to her knees, and she wore a scarlet halter top. I also wore a pair of black jeans and My leather biker boots. If your

wondering what I look like im about 5 foot 4, my hair is a black with icy blue and white streaks. I have azure blue eyes, and pale pink

lips. My skin is always pale. I have a goldish pink diamond mark on my forehead and 2 gold strips on my cheeks. ( like sesshomarus.) I

have a pair of pink puppy ears on my head, and a pink tail.

After putting on my makeup which consisted of red eyeshadow and Black mascara and eyeliner I was done. Kikyo need a ride to school

I asked my twin. She has red and icy blue streaks in her hair like mine. She was wearing a red shirt that said " Hands Off!!", a Pair of

bikers boots like mine, and black jeans with rips on them. "Can I take the other bike Kaggy?" she asked. "Sure why not. But you ruin it I

hurt you." I told her. " okay. Got it." she said hurriedly.

We went in to the garage and there stood my babies. I call my Motorcycles my babies because I paid for the custom paint job and the

bike it self. I picked out my red one with black flames and in white Letters it said " Hells Angel".

* * *

Regular POV 

30 min later at school

"Ahem class we have to new students. Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi. They have just moved here from L.A. and girls would you like to

tell us anything about your selves?" asked the teacher, Mr. Flete. " Hey im Kikyo i love to sing and i play the Electric guitar." Kikyo said

"Yo im Kagome i sing also and play the electric guitar. I have three motorcycles, I have a 5th degree black belt so dont piss me off and

i'm the leader of The gang Hells Angels.Also I'm a full dog demon." Kagome finished.

"What up sorry im late Mr. Flete." said a demon to kagomes left.

" Go to your seat Sesshomaru."

Mr. Flete turned his attention back to Kikyo and Kagome.

"Kagome sit next to Sesshomaru and Kikyo next to your sister."

"Okay" they awnsered (sp) at the same time.

A/n: so do you like it ? Don't know who kikyo should be partnered with help anyone but sesshomaru.

Krystal


	2. Diamond Inu Youkai

1Punk on the loose

Chapter 2

By Krystal

Disclaimer: Krystal: You Frigging know the line so why ask. Lawyer gives look that sends shivers down back. Krystal: I don't own Inu -chan.

Special thanks to: Me( who ever they are.), Alexa, XxhislilLovergirlxX, Cold Kikyo, and big thanks to Punk Dog Demoness. Remember the longer your review, the mor thanks i give.

* * *

As Kagome sat down she saw a pair of ice blue eyes stair at her. What is wrong with that guy. She also saw Sesshomaru stair at her ears. ' Why the hell is he stairing at my ears. It is god damn annoying.' Kikyo then noticed that Kagome 's aura was letting out her miko powers. Kikyo Then saw Sesshomaru stairing at something. She followed his gaze. It landed directly on Kagome 's ears. 'Oh shit. This is not good. Kagome is a rare inu - youkai that has dog ears like a hanyous.' Kikyo thought as she walked over to Sesshomaru and said with her temper flaring,

" Do you mind. My sister is getting way to nervous. If that keeps up her inner power will be unleashed." " Whatever you wench. I will stair where ever I want to stair." Sesshomaru said flatly. This was pissing kikyo off. Kagome then felt a hot wave of hatred and anger coming from Kikyo. " Kikyo don't do it. I can handle this myself."

" Fine Kags but anything happens let me help. I don't want things to happen like last time."

"Okay Kikyo fine."

" Hi I'm Kagome."

"Sesshomaru"

" Why are you staring at my ears?"

" Because you look like a hanyou."

" I'm not. Have you ever heard of a diamond inu youkai?"

" Yes why?"

" I'm a diamond inu youkai."

"..."

" So are you in a gang?"

" Yes, why do you want to know?"

" Because I am also?"

" Really what Gang?"

" Hells Angels you?"

"..."

" Miss Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi care to share what you are talking about? No? Then shut the hell up!!" yelled a very pissed Mr. Flete.

"O.K. Mr. Freak. Whoops sorry meant Mr. Flete." smirked Kagome.

"Detention Ms. Higurashi."

" What ever like I will even go."

" Another detention Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome got up and put her things in her bag. Same as Kikyo and Sesshomaru.

"Where the hell do you think you are going you 3." asked Mr. Flete asked now getting very annoyed. Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other then at Sesshomaru, who understood what they were going to say.

" Don't have any idea at all. But anywhere but here is better. Hell we would even go back to prison to get away from here." answered Kikyo and Kagome at the same time. They started to walk out and then Sesshomaru asked Kagome what they meant about prison.

" We meant that as being the leaders of Hells Angels we get into a lot of gang fights. So it ain't so bad now." said Kikyo.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I'm starting to get the hang of writing ff's. Inuyasha and Kikyo are the other pairing.if you have any ideas or critic things review. Also i have a very busy scheduele. Yeah so i only wan't 5 reviews. that isn't alot. btw im starting a story to awnser any questions for my story. K?

* * *

Inu-chan- when am i gonna be in the story? 

Krystal- soon the next chapter most likley. Ok?

Inu-chan- Feh.

Krystal- What ever. Then says loudly SIT

Inu-chan- with a mouth full of dirt. What the frigging hell.

Krystal- thats all for now.

Remember to press the button. You know you want to. It will make me happy and it will make you happy also. so what are you waiting for press it. if you don't then no thanks to you.


	3. AN

Hey Everyone, I know i haven't updated in like forever, sorry, but i can't update for a couple weeks. My teachers are being Asses and Giving us a ton of HW.

But I want to give you all a shout out.

Shout outs to: Gothic Saku-chan, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, sesshomaru's-iceprincess13, Cold Kikyo, Punk Dog Demoness, and Alexa ( BTW means By the Way ok just

wanted to make sure you know if you have any questions, feel free to e mail me.)

Thank you for reviewing everyone. Hopefully i will get a nother chapter done over break.

So TTFN

Katie


	4. Meeting Inuyasha, Seeing Jade, Sapphire

Punk on the Loose

Chapter 3: Meeting Inuyasha, Seeing Jade, And Finding Sapphire

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but i do own the story and my new characters Jade and Sapphire.

Also a thank you to everyone who reviewed. But can i just ask a question? Why do i have 1403 hits and only 17 reviews? Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Recap:

_"Where the hell do you think you are going you 3." asked Mr. Flete asked now getting very annoyed. Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other then at Sesshomaru, who understood what they were going to say._

_" Don't have any idea at all. But anywhere but here is better. Hell we would even go back to prison to get away from here." answered Kikyo and Kagome at the same time. They started to walk out and then Sesshomaru asked Kagome what they meant about prison._

_" We meant that as being the leaders of Hells Angels we get into a lot of gang fights. So it ain't so bad now." said Kikyo._

* * *

" O.k. then." said Sesshomaru very plainly. As they walked out of the class they heard a loud scream of " Dea( pronounced de a) Kiki!" Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other and said " Jade." Sesshomaru turned and saw a female neko demon with Green waist length hair and black tips. She had purple eyes, wearing a black halter top with a jade dragon on it with a pair of black jeans and lime green sneakers. Then he saw a boy behind her with silver hair like his own and doggy ears on his head. ' _Inuyasha_' was the thought that crossed his mind.

He turned around when he heard a loud Squel of delight, to see the three girls hugging.

" Hello Inuyasha what do i owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

" Sesshomaru. Who are the 2 girls who look alike?"

" The one with the Puppy ears like yours is Kagime, and the other one is her twin Kikyo. Why little Brother?"

" No reason. But how are they twins when Kikyo is a full demon and Kagome is a hanyou?"

Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard a growl. They looked at the girls and saw Kagome growling.

" What the Fucking Hell did you call me?" she asked. Her eyes were bleeding a crimson color. Jade and Kikyo looked at each other.

" Oh Shit!!" they said together. " Dea calm down. Don't rip his head off he doesn't know, please calm down." said Jade with a look of worry in her eyes. " Why shouldn't I? He is a lowly half breed." said Kagome with an un-emotional voice. ( sounds kinda like sesshomaru huh?) Kikyo knew what she had to do. she walked up to her sister and then bitch slapped her across the face. " Thanks Sis." said Kagome " No problem but you might want to say sorry to..." Kikyo looked up at the half demon. " Inuyasha." replied the boy. "oh. Inuyasha. You called him you know what." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha " I'm so sorry. But you calling me a hanyou really pissed me off."

"Well aren't you a half demon?"

" No i am a Diamond inu youkai."

" Cool."

" Do you have a screen name?"

" Yeah. its **Human Inu Guy**. Yours?"

"**Ice Queen Dea**."

"What about you Sesshomaru?"

"**Venom of the Lord**."

" Jade?"

" You should know but anyways it's **Ice Queen Jade**."

" That is so original." said Sesshomaru Sarcastically.

" Stoofoo!"

"Huh?"

" Stoofoo means 'Shut the fuck up'"

" I see"

" Hey Kikyo."

" Yes Inuyasha?"

" Whats your Screen Name?"

" Just Guess"

" hmm thats a hard one. Maybe **Ice Queen Kikyo**?"

" Close. It's **Ice Queen Kiki**."

**_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

"Okay Guys what class do you have next?" asked Kikyo. Everyone Handed HEr there Schedules. They read.

**

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi**

**1. Math**

**2. Reading**

**3. Lunch**

**4. Dance**

**5. Science**

**Jadealynn Onyx**

**1. Reading**

**2. Dance**

**3. Lunch**

**4. Science**

**5. Math**

Kikyo Higurashi

**1. Reading**

**2. Math**

**3. Lunch**

**4. Dance**

**5. Science**

Kagome Higurashi

******1. Reading**

**2. Dance**

**3. Lunch**

**4. Science**

**5. Math**

Sesshomaru Takahashi

**1. Reading**

**2. Dance**

**3. Lunch**

**4. Science**

**5. Math

* * *

**

Kagome HigurashiSesshomaru Taisho

" Well it looks like Jade , Sesshomaru, and Moi will be going to dance. By Peepcicles."

" Bye Kagome" Said Inuyasha and Kikyo.

* * *

Dance

" O.k. Class We have a new Student today. Her Name is Kagome Higurashi. Please treat her with respect. Kagome would you like to tell us about your dance expeirience?" asked Ms. Serenity.

" Um sure. I take Ballet, Jazz, Tap, Lyrical, Hip Hop, Break, Modern, step, Tango, Ballroom, and Suggestive Dirty dancing." Everyone in the room stared at her. " Wow" some people muttered. Then a girl steeped out of the crowd. " I don't believe you. I think you are just lying to get attention." "Really, is that what you think bitch. You don't even know me.Who are you." Kagome replied her voice dripping with venom. The girl replied with just about as much venom. " My name is Sapphire Konoshia." Kagome looked the girl over. She was a diamond inu youkai like herself. Her hair was light blue and pink and went down to her back. Her eyes were the same color of azure blue as Kagome's." Good to see you to cuz." said Kagome sarcasticaly. " You to Dea you to." The girls hugged each other and smiled. " HOw long has it been?" asked Kagome. " I can't remember." replied Sapphire.

" What's your screen name?"

" **Ice Queen Sapphire**."

" Oh how original."

" Huh? What's yours?"

" **Ice Queen Dea**"

" How funny is that?"

" Very."

* * *

After School

Kagome turned on her laptop and clicked the instant messenger button. ( o.k. her are the screen names and who they belong to.) **Ice Queen Sapphire, is Sapphire,Ice Queen Dea, is Kagome,Human Inu Guy, is Inuyasha, Ice Queen Jade, is Jade, Ice Queen Kiki, is Kikyo, and Venom of the Lord, is Sesshomaru.**

**Ice Queen Dea has entered THE LAIR**

**Ice Queen Sapphire has entered THE LAIR**

**Human Inu Guy has entered THE LAIR**

**Ice Queen Jade has entered THE LAIR**

**Ice Queen Kiki has entered THE LAIR**

**Venom of the Lord has entered THE LAIR**

**Ice Queen Dea: Hi Peoples**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: Hi Dea**

**Human Inu Guy: Who is Ice Queen Sapphire?**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: I'm Sapphire Konoshia**

**Human Inu Guy: O**

**Ice Queen Kiki: Hey Cuz wazup**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: NMJC Kiki**

**Venom of the Lord: Hello Sapphire**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: Who the Fuck are you?**

**Venom of the Lord: Guess**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: The lord with the icicle up his ass?**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: was i wrong**

**Human Inu Guy: Uh Oh **

**Ice Queen Jade: Damn your big mouth Sapphire**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: Oh shit that's Sesshomaru isn't it**

**Venom of the Lord: Yes it is**

**Ice Queen Sapphire: Oh SHIT Bai bai peeps**

**Ice Queen Sapphire has left THE LAIR**

**Venom of the Lord: That was Easy**

**Ice Queen Dea: Ass**

**Ice Queen Jade: Yup**

**Ice Queen Kiki: Major Ass**

**Human Inu Guy: Super ASS**

**Crazy Tempered Bitch has entered THE LAIR**

**Hentai Houshi has entered THE LAIR**

**Crazy Tempered Bitch: Hi Yash**

**Human Inu Guy: Hey Sango**

**Hentai Houshi: Hello Inu**

**Human Inu Guy: HEY ROKU**

**Ice Queen Dea: Inuyasha Mind telling **

**Ice Queen Kiki: Us Who _Crazy Tempered Bitc_h and** **_Hentai Houshi _are**

**Human Inu Guy: Have You met Sango Takinata and Mironu Kazzana yet?**

**Ice Queen Dea: Yup. Miroku tried to grope me in Dance Class and Sango smacked him the introduced me to him and her**

**Ice Queen Kiki: YEs He tried to grope me during lunch and Sango slapped him also then introducind heself and him.**

**Crazy Tempered Bitch: Kikyo are you_ Ice Queem Kiki_ and Kagome are you _Ice Queen Dea_?**

**Ice Queen Dea: Yup.**

**Ice Queen Kiki: YEs **

**Venom of the Lord: G2G **

**Human Inu Guy: Same**

**Ice Queen Dea: Yeah i have to GET Shippo ready for bed**

**Crazy Tempered Bitch: Shippo?**

**Ice Queen Dea: My Son**

**Human Inu Guy:WHAT**

**Venom of the Lord: YOUR SON!!!!!!!**

**Crazy Tempered Bitch: YOu have a son?**

**Ice Queen Dea: I adopted him.**

**Human Inu Guy:OH**

**Venom of the Lord: Got it**

**Crazy Tempered Bitch: C U 2 marrow DEA**

Ice Queen Dea: Bai Bai

Ice Queen Kiki: By

Ice Queen Dea has left THE LAIR

**Ice Queen Kiki has left THE LAIR**

**Venom of the Lord has left THE LAIR**

**Crazy Tempered Bitch has left THE LAIR**

**Human Inu Guy has left THE LAIR**

**Hentai Houshi has left THE LAIR**

**Ice Queen Jade: They Left me alone WAH**

**Ice Queen Jade has left THE LAIR**

* * *

A/N SO did you like chapter 3? It took me forever to right this. SO i Better get a ton of reviews.

Krystal: Sesshomaru

Sesshy: Yes

Krystal: Will you do the Honors?

Sesshy: Of Course.

Sesshy: REview or This Sesshomaru will Kill you in your sleep.

Krystal: HEE HEE glances at sesshy DO What The lord with the icicle up his ass says.

Sesshy: I heard that. You are now on the top of my hit list just to let you know

Krystal: sweatdrops Read and Review. if you do you get a cookie.

Sesshy Looks at Krystal Don't Trust her.

Bai Bai 4 now


	5. Shippo's friend Rin

1Punk on the Loose

**Chapter 4**

Shippo's New Friend Rin

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own 'The Gang,' but I do own Jade and Sapphire, as well as the plot. I don't own any of the songs in this chapter, either.

------------------------

_Last Time: _

**_Ice Queen Dea: Yeah, I HAVE to get Shippo ready for bed…_**

_**Crazy Tempered Bitch: Shippo?**_

**_Ice Queen Dea: My Son._**

**_Human Inu Guy: WHAT?!_**

**_Venom of the Lord: YOU HAVE A SON!?_**

**_Crazy Tempered Bitch: You have a son?_**

_**Ice Queen Dea: I adopted him.**_

**_Human Inu Guy: …OH…_**

**_Venom of the Lord: Wonderful._**

**_Crazy Tempered Bitch: C U 2 marrow DEA!_**

**_Ice Queen Dea: Bai Bai_**

_**Ice Queen Dea: By**_

_**Ice Queen Dea has left THE LAIR**_

_**Ice Queen Kiki has left THE LAIR**_

_**Venom of the Lord has left THE LAIR**_

_**Crazy Tempered Bitch has left THE LAIR**_

_**Human Inu Guy has left THE LAIR**_

_**Hentai Houshi has left THE LAIR**_

_**Ice Queen Jade: They Left me alone WAH**_

_**Ice Queen Jade has left THE LAIR**_

_**----------------------------**_

As Kagome logged off, she heard a small voice reach her ears,

"Where are you, mommy?" Kagome sighed, calling back out to her son, "I'm in my room, dear." Shippo bounded into his mother's room,

"Mommy, I had such a fun day! There was this girl there, she said her name was Rin! She has black hair just like you. Her eyes are green, too! She's also really nice!"

"That's great Shippo. You two are friends I hope." Kagome said enthusiastically.

"You bet, mommy! Can she come over tomorrow, PLEASE!?"

"It depends, honey. I need to speak with her parents first." The black-haired woman tapped her chin for a moment, until her eyes shifted back down to a small piece of lined-paper in her son's hands.

"Here is her phone number. She gave it to me before school ended."

"Alright, Shippo-chan. I'll call Rin's parents later, but you need to get to bed little mister."

"Aww…man," Shippo whined, trotting back off to his room.

"And you have to bathe, too, Shippo-chan!" Kagome called off after him.

He grumbled and continued down the hall.

_A phone call later:_

"Konnichiwa, Takahashi residence."

"Gomen ne, I called very late, this is Kagome Higurashi."

"Aa, no need to apologize. This is Sesshomaru, how may I assist you?"

"Is Rin your daughter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"My son Shippo has wondered if Rin can come over tomorrow after school. He has told me that he and her have become good friends with each other."

"Of course. Will you be picking her up at school?"

"It's the least I can do. Arigato, and good night."

"You too."

And they hung up.

After Kagome hung up, she went over and started up her laptop. She pressed down on the iTunes button.

_'Hmm what to listen to.'_

She idly clicked the song 'Unappreciated' by Cherish.

_**I'm feeling really unappreciated.  
You takin my love for granted, babe. **_

**_I don't know how much more,  
I can take from you.  
You don't do the things you use to do.  
You don't even say I love you to,  
and lately I've been feeling,  
feeling unappreciated. _**

_'Nope I don't want to listen to a sad song. Hmm this one is perfect!_'

_**Four, tres, two, uno.  
**_

**_Listen up ya'll, cause' this is it!  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious. _**

**_  
Fergalicious definition._**

**_Make them boys go loco.  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo,_**

**_You could see me, you can't squeeze me,  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy,  
I got reasons why I tease 'em,  
Boys just come and go like seasons. _**

Fergalicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous,

**_And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious ,  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock,  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got, (four, tres, two, uno) _**

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy,  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy) I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E,  
And can't no other lady put it down like me,

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness ,  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got, (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, babe,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience,  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey,  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy,

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tast,y  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie,

All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my-  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man,  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it,

**_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele,  
Cuz' they say she- _**

Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous,  
And if you was suspicious,

**_All that shit is fictitious,  
I blow kisses, (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rockm  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got, (got, got, got)  
_**

**_Four, tres, two, uno,  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
He's my witness, (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got, (four, tres, two, uno) _**

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty,

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty,  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to th,e  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the-

As the song finished Kagome fell into a sound sleep.

-------------------

Emy-chan-tan-fan: THANK YOU EMY-CHAN-TAN-FAN AND YOUR ROYAL AWESOMENESS, FOR BETA-ING THIS STORY OMG WAFFLES.

Ice Diamond Inu Youkai Miko: Well Sesshy, will you honor us with your great talent?

Sesshy: Yeah, yeah, -_Glares at Ice Diamond Inu Youkai Miko-_ Review Or I will Kill YOU ALL!

Ice Diamond Inu Youkai Miko: Don't worry, he is just crazy

Sesshy: I heard that.

Ice Diamond Inu Youkai Miko:_ -Gulps-_ Read and review.


	6. another AN

Hey everyone. Look I know I havent updated in while. _scissors wiz at her head_ Okay a really long time. I have softball and everything else under the sun. I need some help, a beta, and lastly ideas. If you have any pm me.

Katie


	7. Mom is With a MAN

Hey Everyone! Crowd looks at her with a death glare uh yeah i guess i havent been around lately. I no i havent updated in a few monthes, so yeah.

well on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own Sesshy (but i wish i did) wink wink nudge nudge

* * *

Dream

_She was dancig the tango with sesshomaru, after fing out how good he was. theey were practicing at his house in his huge room._

_The music ended and he pulled her onto the bed. "Sesshmmm" she had tried to say his name but his lips covered hers before she could even say his name. "Please just be quiet." he whispered in her ear. She complied and he moved to her neck sucking and kissing it. She moaned and he removed her shirt. His hands removed her bra and ..._

Kagome woke up,panting, she realised that there was a furry orange ball on her stomach. "Shippo hun, please get off me and wake up Auntie Kikyo." she told him kindly as he woke up.

"Hmm? Oh. Okay mommy." Shippo said as he rubbed his eyes. When Shippo left Kagome got up and couldn't find an outfit to wear. All the clothes she had that were clean were from a few years back before a certain incident, not to mention they were all **PINK**!! "KIKYO!!" she screamed at thew top of her lungs. "STOOFOO would you." Kikyo said to Kagome euqually pissed off. "I need to borrow clothes from you." they said at the same time. wait why do you need to borrow clothes from me?" asked Kagome. " 'Cause all I got are pink ones." said Kikyo, " why did you need to borrow mine?" "The Same reason." Kagome replied. '_Wait a fucking minute te last time this happened mom was out clubbing, then again she didnt wake me up, so, SHIT!'_

"Kikyo I think we need to check mom's room."

"Okay sis but why?"

"Just Listen to Me"

They walked to their mothers room and opened it to see their mom in bed with a man.


End file.
